cronicas de un caballero
by darckchevalier
Summary: una noche fria trajo con sigo un dia lleno de sorpresas y curiosos encuntros, que cambiaran la vida del caballero.
1. Chapter 1

-esta historia no es mia, mas disfruto escribir de ella-

Era una fría noche…de luna resplandeciente que se elevaba por lo alto del firmamento

_**Era una fría noche…de luna resplandeciente que se elevaba por lo alto del firmamento**_

-Frío…–_cruzo por su mente en esos momentos, al ver el aliento salir de entre sus labios-_

_-una silueta se vislumbro sobre aquella construcción vista oscurecida por el resplandor de la luna justo tras su espalda-_

-ah pasado tiempo…_-salio de sus labios casi como un suspiro al estar en ese lugar, y descender al suelo para poder ver la entrada de este y dejar una rosa, de un fino color rosado como ya había hecho en algún tiempo anterior, luego de murmurar algunas palabras inaudibles se alejo del lugar perdiéndose entre las sombras de aquella fría noche-_

_**--**_

_**al día siguiente**_

-Kai! Kai! Rápido camina no te quedes atrás!

-Si kai! No seas tan lento!

…si, si ya voy…no sean tan exageradas.._-replico un exhausto kai que trataba de alcanzar a las gemelas que muy emocionadas corrían al encuentro que tenían cada tanto tiempo con su tía-_

-Mira! –_decía una de las pequeñas de ojos marrones observando una rosa puesta en las cortas escaleras de la entrada al lugar de descanso de su tía-_

_-_vaya...otra rosa jijiji siempre están aquí cada que venimos –_miraba la rosa su otra hermana con una gran sonrisa y perdiendo rápidamente el interés para luego mirar a kai y correr donde el mismo para que la cargara en brazos-_

_-comieron y jugaron en las cercanías del lugar por un buen periodo de tiempo, en ocasión la brisa soplaba y levantaba las servilletas de la comida causando problemas y risas de parte de las pequeñas que se divertían al verlas volar por el aire, ya luego de recoger las cosas que habían llevado para retirarse las jóvenes se adelantaron bajando con mucha prisa las escaleras dejando atrás a kai-_

_-_bueno…hora de regresar a casa –_se dijo a si mismo kai cuando se preparava para bajar por aquellas escaleras y noto tras de si una presencia girando su cuerpo rapidamente al percatarse de la misma y ver algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que no pensava ver en ese lugar y en ese justo momento-_

-…Hagi… _-escapo de sus labios al verlo ahí de pie, como siempre y sin ningún cambio..o casi..pues noto de inmediato al falta de su brazo izquierdo-_

_-kai se aproximo a él recordando lo que con anterioridad habia platicado con Julia, sobre sierto ¨objeto¨ encontrado en las ruinas en donde se habia efectuado aquella gran guerra de las dos rinas, y con eso a su mente llegaban las palabras que talves alibiarian con mucho a aquel cansado caballero_

_**-gracias a los que me han dejado reviews les estoy muy agradecido-**_

**_si les gusta esta historia o como bah, dejen review y la continuare, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza jajaja-_**


	2. Chapter 2

-cap 2-

_**-cap 2-**_

_-esta serie no me pertenece-_

_**-Crónicas de un Caballero-**_

_-kai se aproximo a él recordando lo que con anterioridad había platicado con Julia, sobre cierto ¨objeto¨ encontrado en las ruinas en donde se había efectuado aquella gran guerra de las dos reinas, y con eso a su mente llegaban las palabras que tal vez aliviarían con mucho a aquel cansado caballero-_

-vaya…tiempos sin verte…-_fueron las primeras palabras que Kai logro articular luego de superar la sorpresa-_

_-el joven de tez blanca como el mármol observaba fijamente a aquel hombre, que ante sus ojos había cambiado mucho, su pelo tenia un corte diferente y se había dejado crecer la barba hasta cierto punto, muy cambiado para los ojos de un ser que nunca cambia-_

_-_mm…parece que seguimos de pocas palabras he? …pero bueno, antes que nada me parece que deberíamos ir a casa, las niñas deben estar esperando…vienes?

-_el ojiazul se preparaba para negar aquella petición pues no deseaba convertirse en una molestia, prefería vigilar desde las sombras y protegerlos a su manera, como un ángel guardián que nadie observa, pero que de alguna manera se sabe que esta ahí, se encontraba en medio de estos pensamientos cuando Kai lo interrumpió de los mismos colocando su mano sobre el hombro, se sorprendió pues tenia tiempo sin contacto con otras personas, y mas aun que lo tomaran por sorpresa…vaya que estaba cansado pensó-_

-…um…-_kai rasco su nuca al ver que hagi tardaba en responder y entonces se dispuso a empezar con lo que tenía en mente decirle-_

_-_sabes, luego de la guerra con Diva, con mucho esmero buscamos algún resto tuyo, encontramos muchas partes casi carbonizadas de chiropterans y demás cuerpos, pero no encontramos tus restos, por lo que decidimos creer que estabas vivo, siempre lo creí, y ahora estas aquí…frente a mis ojos…-_se paso la mano derecha sobre el músculo del hombro izquierdo- _…y bueno, encontramos algo que podría ser de tu interés…-_Ka bajo la mirada del rostro del caballero para observar su brazo faltante, resultado del ataque de amshell-_

_-de inmediato la atención del caballero se dirigió con más fuerza a las palabras de Kai, y con un simple gesto acepto la invitación anterior de este de acompañarlos-_

_-_Kai Kai quien es él?

-aah? Es nuestro tío? Por que le falta un brazo?

-jajaja tío Hagi tío Hagi!

-_las gemelas estaban realmente muy entretenido con él joven, lo observaban, jugaban con su mano vendada y con su cabello, le preguntaban miles de cosas una tras otra sin dar tiempo a responder, y aunque dieran tiempo, hagi solo se limitaba a hacer una mueca de sonrisa para ellas y en gran parte por el recuerdo que le traían de su querida reina-_

_**-ya en el hogar, Omoro como Saya y Kai habían acordado dejar el nombre y preservarlo tal y como su padre lo dejo-**_

_-se sentaron en una mesa del comedor, Hagi tuvo un reencuentro con el estuche de su cello, que fue otra de las cosas que pudieron encontrar en aquel lugar días luego de la explosión-_

_-_Bien...no andaré con muchos rodeos hagi, pero esto es algo que se que te interesara mucho, como abras notado el numero de incidencias con los quirópteros a disminuido considerablemente estos últimos años…el escudo rojo también a ganado mas adeptos y se a fortalecido aun mucho mas en pos de evitar una futura situación como la de algunos años atrás….bien…luego de la explosión, buscamos tus restos, como anteriormente te dije

-_tomo un momento para beber algo de la cerveza americana que tenia frente así, curiosamente con los años le había tomado gusto a esa bebida, mientras que el joven Hagi muy callado como siempre escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Kai--_

-pues veras…entre algunas cosas encontramos algo que te será de interés… -_tomo unas hojas de papel que tenía en una carpeta por ahí-_

-supongo que te hace falta… -_Hagi estiro la mano para tomar la hoja de papel que le aproximaban y al ver sus ojos denotaron sorpresa, pues, nunca pensó que su BRAZO el cual había perdido estaría ahí…conservado…y en los laboratorios del cuartel de aquella institución llamada escudo rojo-_


	3. Chapter 3

-Esta serie no me pertenece- cap 3

**-Esta serie no me pertenece- cap 3**

**-cronicas de un caballero-**

-_Hagi vio con sorpresa, como en aquella imagen se observaba su BRAZO el cual perdio en la batatilla contra amshell-_

-Te dije que te interesaria… -_sonrio Kai al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el serio semblante de aquel joven, algo que no era comun-_

_-_como lo… _-Hagi asumio que Kai podria adivinar el final de la pregunta-_

_-_um?...jeje pues veras, Julia a hecho grandes avances…sobre…mm…bueno no recuerdo esos terminos medicos, pero el punto esque descubrio como hacer que el brazo se curara y como mantenerlo sin que se pudriera.

… -_casi de inmediato hagi tomo el estuche de su cello acomodandolo sobre su hombro, y poniendose de pie hizo el ademan de salir antes de que Kai lo detuviera-_

-oie oie oie…espera un momento, no puedes irte asi como asi…-_justo en ese momento las niñas bajaron las escaleras y al ver a Hagi con su estuche al hombro pensando ellas que era algun tipo de maletin corrieron donde y el y se colgaron de sus piernas-_

-Tio Hagi!

-Tio hagi no te vayas! Juega con nosotras!

_-dijeron las pequeñas mientras jalaban las ropas del mayor casi al punto de empezar a llorar si este se retiraba-_

… _-hagi las miro y perdió el impulso de retirarse, en ese momento Kai aprovecho-_

-mañana te llevare a donde esta el nuevo cuartel del escudo rojo, por ahora descansa.

_-fueron las ultimos palabras de Kai antes de marcharse a su habitación dejando a un hagi muy inquieto, el cual comenzo a jugar con las niñas por la insitencia de las mismas, llegada la noche las pequeñas exhaustas por el juego con su nuevo Tio quedaron dormidas en sus piernas, hagi hizo que se sentaran ambas sobre su brazo derecho y se recostaran en su pecho, asi pudo llevarlas a su cuarto en donde las acosto y cubrio para luego regresar a una habitación que con anterioridad le señalo Kai al llegar-_

_-_saya…-_pronunsio suavemente mientras mirava la luna moverse por el firmamento-_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**-al dia siguiente-**_

_**-**_kai…queremos ir contigo…. –_era la replica de las pequeñas al verlos listos para partir y por quedarse con Mao quien era de poca paciencia y bastante regañona según ellas-_

_-_vamos tienen que ayudarle a Mao…portence bien y les traere un regalo a cada una –_y eso basto para que ambas quedaran muy quietas y entraran corriendo a la casa entre risas-_

_-_vaya niñas..que hare con ellas, bueno Mao te las encargo mucho, espero que no te cusesn mucho problema..

-jeje no te preocupes Kai seguro se portan bien, tengo mis metodos jajajaja

_-con la breve despedida se hicieron al camino para llegar al cuartel del escudo rojo, hagi paresia sumamente pensativo, incluso mas de lo normal, ahora cargaba consigo el estuche de su cello, ya por algunos años no lo había visto y le hacia falta el peso de este sobre su hombro, luego de un largo recorrido del gual Kai no logro sacar mucha platica de hagi, como ya lo esperva, llegaron finalmente a un gran edificio…parecia un local de revistas de todo tipo, entraron al mismo y luego fueron a la puerta trasera, vaya sorpresa, de pronto se vieron bajando por un elevador, circular, de vidrio transparente que les permitia ver todo alrededor y debajo y sobre de ellos, este bajava a cierta velocidad hasta llegar al suelo en donde las compuertas se abrian y estos pudieron salir-_

_**-**_Hola Kai…_-saludo David-_

_-_…..vaya…hola Hagi…

-tardaste mucho…

-_de inmediato y sin previo aviso un ajercito del escudo rojo los rodeava-_

-eeh? Que pasa aquí?! –_grito Kai muy enfadado-_

_-__lo lamento mucho joven… pero debemos tomar medidas de proteccion_

_-replico un señor de aparentes 40 años desde lo alto de una de los pasillos-_

_-david le miro_- Jacob…que haces?

_-_eso…-_señalando a Hagi- _no es humano…y debe estar en cuarentena, hasta que comprobemos que es seguro...que ande suelto

-JACOB!

_-una voz sumamente fuerte se escucho a la distancia haciendo que todo el personal guardara total silencio-_

...rayos…_-mascullo el hombre entre dientes al ver que un ya señor Joel G. bajaba por un asencor especialmente diseñado para él, y avanzo en su silla de ruedas hacia donde se encontraban-_

..un gusto verte de nuevo Hagi –_Joel le sonrio a Hagi-_

_**jajaja ya me anime con esto, gracias a los que me han dejado reviews nwn se les agradece mucho en verdad**_

_**cuidense muchos y nos vemos en otro cap**_


	4. Chapter 4

-crónicos de un caballero-

-crónicos de un caballero-

-_el señor Joel desviaba su mirada seria de Jacob y dirigió sus orbes hacia Hagi, dedicándole una paternal sonrisa-_

-hola Hagi, gusto el verte nuevamente

-…hola –_respondió el joven de piel pálida al ver a aquel hombre ya algo envejecido ante sus ojos-_

_-_SEÑOR JOEL!

_-se escucho la voz de Jacob llamando la atención del jefe de la organización-_

…que pasa joven? –_volteo sin prisa dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente sobre aquel señor aparentemente molesto o indignado por la reprimenda de hace uno momentos_

_-…_que pasa dice? Pues que no podemos permitir que ESA cosa este suelta en estos lugares!!

-ooh Jacob…se que eres bastante nuevo en el escudo rojo, pero ya has leído el ¨Diario¨ me extraña que te comportes de esta manera a sabiendas que hagi es un valioso aliado y también un ex-miembro de esta organización.

-grrr…_-gruño el tipo muy molesto y dio la señal para que de inmediato los soldados se alejaran y replegaran sus armas y posteriormente se retiro dándose la media vuelta de manera rápida y de hecho podría tomársele como muy atrevido al actuar frente así ante su líder-_

-am…Hagi necesito que me acompañes. _–interrumpió el incomodo momento en ese instante Julia quien se había aproximado a hagi el que luego volteo hacia Joel buscando la aprobación para seguir avanzando y al encontrarla con una sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza este prosiguió siguiendo a Julia hacia una cabina especial, algo angosta pero con el espacio suficiente, un escritorio y un par de sillas, todo blanco.-_

_-…_y bueno, ya teníamos tiempo de no verte Hagi, realmente es muy bueno poder saber que estas vivo-_le sonrió amistosamente al joven-_

-pero bueno, supongo que no estas para rodeos, como Kai te habrá dicho…tenemos tu brazo…el cual fue encontrado en las ruinas del lugar ¨B¨ ..y gracias a que la descomposición de un miembro chiropteriano es mucho mas lenta que la de los humanos en condiciones favorables, se pudo mantener este hasta que pudiéramos encontrar la manera de evitar o retrasar la desintegración del mismo, y esto se consiguió colocando el brazo en una solución con un nivel de PH bastante alto, lo suficiente para matar muchas clases de bacterias pero no para todas, por lo que también se agregaron factores químicos y biológicos esterilizantes que permitieron que el brazo se mantuviera como nuevo sin descomponerse… -_la doctora observo fijamente a Hagi quien se encontraba analizando todo lo dicho bajando y desviando la mirada un poco para luego buscar la de ella y interrogarla con la misma-_

_-_te preguntaras cuando te daremos el brazo supongo…lamento decirte que eso no sera hasta dentro de unos días.

_-Hagi la miro y por primera ves pronuncio palabra- …_por que?

-_La Dra. lo observo y luego acomodo sus gafas-_

…jm…pues veras, no es tan sencillo hagi…tu brazo a pasado mucho tiempo en el factor C y esta sustancia se a filtrado incluso dentro del brazo…tanto venas como arterias he incluso los capilares están obstruidos por el liquido…no sabemos que pasaría a tu cuerpo o si el mismo rechazaría el brazo por estar de esa manera…necesito que me des unas muestras de sangre para iniciar con la preparación de tu brazo-

_-el joven vampiro entendió lo que la doctora le decía, vaya y quien sabe que pasaría si su cuerpo tuviera contacto con esa sustancia…mejor era evitarlo y estar seguro, aunque deseaba mucho tener su brazo devuelta, luego de los análisis que Julia le pidió Hagi regreso a un cuarto que fue especialmente preparado para él, parecía una suerte de cuarto de Hotel muy lujoso…y ya acomodado cerca de la cama el estuche de su cello, camino hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y miro su cello…por un momento deseaba poder producir con aquel instrumento las melancólicas notas que solo dedicaba para su reina, cerro los ojos y se concentro, paulatinamente comenzó a escuchar los latidos del corazón de saya, acompasados, calmos…irónico que ahora fuera él el consolado con la melodía de su corazón que él fuera el que la consolara-_

_-_saya…

_**Fin de este capitulo!! Cof perdón si me tarde, los exámenes y eso…ya saben, pero bueno**_

_**Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews se les agradece muchísimo**_

_**nn jmm...casi no se noto que estudio medicina XD jajaja**_

_**y bue..que pasara? Podrá hagi recuperar su brazo perdido en la pelea contra amshell?**_

_**Sera capas de hacer salir de su cello las tan esperadas notas que saya entre sueños anhela oir para saber que su caballero esta con vida?**_

_**-todo esto y mas en el próximo cap de…CRO CRO CRO CRONICAS DE UN CABALLERO-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap-5

Cap-5

_Crónicas de un Caballero_

-_ya habían pasado bastantes días desde que hagi esperaba por la preparación de su brazo, ¿tan difícil era? O seria que lo asían por torturarlo, y si no, eso parecía, aburrido de pasar en ese cuarto en el cual estuvo durante dos días sin hacer mas que observar el estuche de su cello perdido por completo en sus pensamientos recordando tiempos en los cuales servia feliz al lado de saya en el zoo-_

_-cerró sus ojos un momento y fue cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta de la habitación-_

_-_hola? Se puede pasar?

-…adelante

-aam…hagi-sama la Dra. Julia dice que puede pasar al laboratorio

-…bien

-_con la ultima palabra del Vampiro el Joven medico seguramente nuevo en el lugar se retiro, en el instante que este salio de la habitación hagi se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el laboratorio-_

_-…_buenas tardes

_-_oh! Buenas tardes Hagi estábamos esperándote, lamento mucho que esperaras tanto pero ya estamos preparados para que tu brazo sea incorporado a tu cuerpo nuevamente, estas listo?

-_el joven asintió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, se había estado preparando esos días, de hacho había perdido la esperanza de recuperarlo y de repente ahí esta listo para que este en su lugar-_

_-_bien, debemos comenzar

-_acostaron a hagi en una camilla mientras retiraron la ropa superior dejando su torso descubierto, se apreciaba claramente en donde el corte había sido hecho, preciso y limpio, tomaron el brazo y lo aproximaron a donde se realizaría la operación –_

_-_bien hagi no sabemos como reaccionara tu cuerpo ante esto, no pudimos eliminar por completo la sustancia pero esperamos que no cause problemas mayores-

-… -_guardo silencio, estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier cosa con tan solo la promesa de que recuperaría el brazo para poder tocar nuevamente el cello para su querida saya-_

-bien listos aquí vamos-

_-luego de colocar una inyección de anestésico local en el brazo de hagi este se vio adormecido lo suficiente como para hacer una incisión que permitiera exponer el tejido vivo en el muñón de brazo que le había quedado, hicieron lo mismo con el brazo y con mucho cuidado fueron aproximando este miembro a su dueño, a pocos centímetros de distancia del brazo colocaron una sonda en brazo y empezaron a dejar fluir en este la sangre que anteriormente había sido retirada del joven con ese propósito, el brazo empezó a sangrar y eso indico que las venas y arterias estaban despejadas del liquido conservante, el brazo en si de hagi el cual seguía unido a su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar de igual forma por la incisión hecha-_

_-_bien…este es el momento crucial…aquí vamos-

_-finalmente unieron el brazo con el cuerpo de hagi…y…nada, no pasaba nada, seria que no funcionaria? El químico abría interferido en algo? de pronto algo comenzó a hacer sonido entre la incisión del brazo y hagi abrió sus ojos sintiendo un dolor agudo en este lugar, el anestésico no fue suficiente como para impedir tan grande dolor, el hueso comenzó a unirse con el del brazo y los músculos comenzaron a extenderse ,repararse y unirse en su respectiva posición, para luego cada vena, cada arteria, los vasos linfáticos, nervios, y cada una de las partes de este brazo comenzaron a unirse eh integrarse, la sangre pasaba nuevamente por las venas y arterias del caballero haciéndola fluir, pero que dolor tan intenso no sentido hace mucho tiempo de cada nervio uniéndose nuevamente, finalmente el dolor seso…y un silencio estremecedor lleno la sala, hagi volteo su rostro agotado hacia el costado de su brazo izquierdo y lo observo y como si le rogara con la mirada pidió que este se moviera, no reacciono al principio, pero luego, un dedo, un dedo se movió levemente un hormigueo recorrió su brazo y luego de algunos intentos mas pudo levantar su brazo y ponerlo en frente de su rostro observándolo fijamente- …_

-hemos terminado, guarden los instrumentos, la operación a sido un éxito-

_-con estas palabras Julia termino dando por concluido la gran odisea-_


End file.
